The purpose of this project is to design and complete a follow-up of persons examined in the NHANES to study how factors previously measured relate to the health conditions hat have developed since the survey. The three major areas for prediction of outcome are 1) risk factors for chronic disease; 2) nutrition; and 3) health care utilization. The survey has a household interview including self-reporting of health conditions, dietary history and behavioral and social status plus some physical measurements such as blood pressure, height, and weight. Death certificates and hospitalization records will be acquired for all reported events. Additional follow-up information on vital status and from annual telephone contact was generated as part of continuing follow-up of the NHEFS. Further data collection under EDBP aegis is not anticipated for this study. Analysis will continue to occupy EDBP staff time.